secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Creeth Verzo
Informacje ogólne: *Imię: Creeth *Nazwisko: Verzo *Rasa: Człowiek *Wiek: 39 Charakter: Za młodu Creeth był przeciętnym mieszkańcem Darkshire, choć porywczy i ambitny, nie wyróżniał się szczególnie wśród tłumu podobnych mu osób. To jednak nie przeszkadzało młodzieńcowi w realizacji swych marzeń i dążeniu do nich bez względu na wszystko. Dziś niewielu pamięta jego mistrzostwo w walce. Mało było osób w Duskwood, a nawet w całym królestwie, które zwycięsko wyszłyby z pojedynku między nimi a Creethem. Niegdyś przyjacielski i wesoły człowiek, którego pozytywny nastrój często udzielał się tym, którzy przebywali w jego otoczeniu. Takim podejściem zaskarbił sobie wielu „wiernych” przyjaciół, z których większość jednak nie pamięta już dziś o swym dawnym towarzyszu. Jednak dziś jego osobowość wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Dziś Creeth jest ospałym i powolnym człowiekiem, którego niegdyś wyczulone zmysły stępiły lata nadużywania alkoholu i ogólnego zaniedbania swej osoby. Jest raczej typem, który od bycia w centrum uwagi woli obserwowanie wydarzeń z wygodniej i bezpiecznej odległości, która zapewnia mu spokój. Nie ufa nieznanym sobie osobom i często nie zważając na przyjęte konwenanse ignoruje jakiekolwiek próby kontaktu ze strony niegodnych temu, jego zdaniem, osób. Tym samym objawia się skrytość owego człowieka, którego wnętrze już od dawna pozostaje zamkniętym dla oczu innych ludzi, jak sam twierdzi nie czuje potrzeby uzewnętrzniania się przed nazbyt optymistycznymi idiotami, którzy nie są warci, by poświęcić im choć słowo. Już dawno przestał dbać o swe dobre imię; robi to, co musi robić przy przetrwać, dożyć do kolejnego dnia, który przyszło mu spędzić na tym świecie. Jego cechy odzwierciedlają jego pozycję społeczną, wyrzutka, którego smutnej historii nikt nie chciałby znać.thumb Wygląd: Kilkanaście lat temu Creeth był pogodnym mężczyzną o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Jego łagodna, młodo wyglądająca twarz często przyciągała zalotne spojrzenia dam, których ciągłego towarzystwa w swym czasie nie był w stanie odmówić. Mimo niezaprzeczalnej delikatności rysów jego twarzy było na niej widać wiele śladów codziennych morderczych treningów i szkoleń, które przechodził jako nowy członek Nocnej Straży. Niektórzy mawiali, że młodzieniec przesadnie dba o swój wygląd; zawsze przystrzyżony zarost i uczesane włosy, pozbawione plam ubiory i doskonale zadbane mundury z jednej strony dobrze świadczyły o wychowaniu Creetha, z drugiej wzbudzały niechęć wielu towarzyszy broni. Dzisiejszy wygląd niegdysiejszego Strażnika zmienił się nie do poznania względem jego dawnej prezencji. Czerń we włosach zaczęła powoli ustępować szarości, niegdyś wiecznie rozweselone oczy stały się kulminacyjnymi punktami smutku. Zaniedbana twarz pełna szram i blizn, pokryta od dawna nie golonym zarostem odpycha ludzi od kontaktów z napotkanym mężczyzną. Ubrany w brudne, podarte łachmany niczym nie przypomina osoby, którą kiedyś był. Jest jedynie wrakiem, nie poskładanymi szczątkami człowieka, z którym dziś niewiele ma już wspólnego. Historia: Urodzony trzydzieści dziewięć wiosen temu podczas masowej ucieczki z terenów podległych królestwu Azeroth do Lordaeronu. Jego rodzina zamieszkiwała wcześniej okolice Darkshire w Duskwood, skąd oddalili się na wieść o zbliżających się zastępach orków. Do piętnastego roku życia przebywali w stolicy Lordaeronu, gdzie jego ojciec kontynuował wykonywany przez siebie już wcześniej zawód łuczarza. Tego też fachu uczył swego jedynego syna, gwarancję przedłużenia rodu. W stolicy obcego królestwa wiedli szczęśliwe, choć niezbyt zamożne życie. Pozbawiony luksusów nauczył się doceniać to, co otrzymuje od innych zupełnie bezinteresownie. Piętnaście lat po narodzinach Creetha, a osiemnaście po wybuchu Pierwszej Wojny jego ojciec zadecydował o powrocie do ojczyzny, do odbudowywanego królestwa Stormwind. Gdy tylko wrócili do swego splądrowanego domu Creeth został wcielony do armii, gdzie służył przez najbliższe pięć lat. Tam właśnie zdobył szkolenie wojskowe, które tak bardzo przysłużyło mu się w dalszym życiu. Niedługo po swych dwudziestych urodzinach pozwolono mu opuścić wojsko, wrócił on do rodzimego Darkshire, gdzie nie czekając długo zaciągnął się do powstającej właśnie Nocnej Straży. To zajęcie bardzo zadowoliło jego ojca, który widział w swym synu dumę całej rodziny. Mając lat dwadzieścia i dwa poślubił swą kuzynkę, Aileen, córkę stryja mieszkającego w Sentinel Hill w Westfall, skąd pochodził także jego ojciec. Jeszcze w tym samym roku małżeństwo to poskutkowało wydaniem na świat ich córki, której nadali imię Maira. Creeth nadal pracował w Nocnej Straży, czym utrzymywał rodzinę. Zamieszkali oni w niewielkim domku na obrzeżach Darkshire, którym zajmowała się Aileen. Jednak kiedy Maira miała niewiele ponad pięć wiosen zdarzył się wypadek. Aileen, wracająca właśnie z wizyty u swego ojca w Westfall została zaatakowana na trakcie przez zbłąkanego nieumarłego, który zabił kobietę i rozszarpał jej zwłoki, następnie zostawił na wpół zjedzone truchło leżącym na gościńcu. To wydarzenie bardzo wstrząsnęło życiem Creetha i jego córki. Choć początkowo starali się żyć normalnie, to stan ten nie trwał jednak długo. Creeth wytrzymał trzy lata, potem odszedł ze Straży, przestał nocować w domu, a większość czasu spędzał w karczmie. Jego córka została szybko odebrana od ojca i przeniesiona do domu dla sierot w stolicy królestwa, i choć starała się utrzymywać kontakt z ojcem, robiła to bardzo rzadko. Creeth z każdą chwilą staczał się coraz bardziej. Kiedy Maira skończyła szesnaście lat przestano trzymać ją w sierocińcu, a ojciec stracił z nią jakikolwiek kontakt. Zauważywszy, że coś musi być nie tak zaczął, szukać córki. Jego wędrówka, ciągłe poszukiwania trwały niemal rok, lecz nie natrafił na żaden, nawet najmniejszy ślad… Kategoria:Postaci graczy